


A Change of Pace

by Lillio



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: First Time Topping, M/M, NSFW, Top! Julian Devorak, Top!Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillio/pseuds/Lillio
Summary: Prompt: Something with Julian being the dominant one for a change?(With an m!apprentice, who happens to be an OC of mine just for fun)Preview:Julian’s eyes widened, his trademark grin faltering for just a moment. “You…what?”“I said I want you to fuck me.” Elion repeated, folding his arms over his chest. He could see Julian’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.“…Right. That’s what I thought you said.” Julian looked him over, considering. “Are you sure?” He said, finally, his lower lip tugged between his teeth.





	A Change of Pace

Julian’s eyes widened, his trademark grin faltering for just a moment. “You…what?”

“I said I want you to fuck me.” Elion repeated, folding his arms over his chest. He could see Julian’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.

“…Right. That’s what I thought you said.” Julian looked him over, considering. “Are you sure?” He said, finally, his lower lip tugged between his teeth.

“Very sure.” Elion informed him, placing his hands on Julian’s biceps and sliding up towards his shoulders.

“I could hurt you.” Julian murmured, but he didn’t move away from Elion’s touch.

Elion shook his head. “I know you. You won’t.” His eyes narrowed, lips twisting into a coy smile. “Unless I ask you to, of course.”

Julian laughed, in spite of himself, “Of course.”

The apprehension that had been knitted into Julian’s pursed brows seemed to fade away. The tension in his shoulders melted under Elion’s fingers, kneading into the tight muscle that connected his neck and shoulder. Julian caught one of his palms and raised it to his own lips, meeting his eyes as he kissed the back of his knuckles. Ever the gentleman.

Elion smiled and leaned up on his toes to bridge the gap between them. Julian bent to meet him instinctively, his hands coming to wind tightly around Elion’s lower back. He squeezed, and before Elion had fully registered why was happening, Julian was pulling him off his feet, lifting him up into his arms. The magician let out a bark of surprised laughter, his legs swinging up to wind around Julian’s waist for support.

“Mmm. This is a good start.” He purred, nosing closer to kiss just under Julian’s ear. That was met with a shiver, and the doctor pressed him backwards, holding him up against the wall with the weight of his own body.

Julian’s hips pushed up against his like this, and Elion rocked his body down against them, grinning wide, his lip pulled between his teeth seductively. Julian almost growled, nimble hands shucking off his thick gloves to properly touch him.

Elion ran his hands down Julian’s chest, where his unbuttoned shirt exposed an enticing whorl of auburn chest hair. He pushed the shirt off of his shoulders, nails scraping skin to raise red welts in the wake of his fingers.

Julian hissed, and leaned in closer, holding Elion against the wall only by their connected bodies as he tugged the magician’s shirt up and off. His lips found Elion’s throat, and he groaned at the light pressure of teeth there.

“Yes, Ilya. I love it when you… oh. I want a bruise, please.” Elion gasped, fisting his hand in the hair at the nape of Julian’s neck.

Julian was quick to comply, redoubling his efforts to mark the tawny skin of Elion’s throat. He bit down, and the shock of the pain had Elion cursing, nails sinking into the meat of his palm. “Fuck, Ilya.” He swore, somewhere between a laugh and a hiss.

That would almost certainly bruise now. In the shape of Julian’s teeth too, he hoped.

Julian moved down his throat, his soft lips tracing Elion’s collarbones, peppering his chest with kisses and nips that had his whole body tensing underneath him. Julian pulled him closer, heaving him up into his arms once more, their noses bumping as Elion wound his arms around Julian’s neck to stabilize him for a kiss.

“Is the couch alright?” He asked, breathless, and Elion nodded fervently. “More than alright. Gods, Ilya.”

Julian maneuvered them backwards, depositing Elion on his back with a thump. Quickly, he scooted up to lean back on his arms, adjusting as Julian climbed over him, straddling his waist. Elion’s hands went to Julian’s trousers, pulling them from his hips with the doctor’s enthusiastic cooperation.

Once they’d managed to divest Julian of the last of his clothes, Elion was lifting his hips, Julian’s nimble hands undoing the lacking of his pants and pulling them down so that he could kick them off.

Elion grabbed Julian by the back of the neck, leaning up desperately to seal their lips together. Julian’s response was just as eager, his breath hot as he rolled his tongue over Elion’s. He didn’t think he’d ever get enough of the taste of him.

Julian pulled back, kissing his throat, with special attention to the spot Elion could only assume was now a purple imprint of teeth. He moved lower, and Elion raised himself up higher to watch the bare expanse of his back, his shifting muscles as he lowered himself. Julian glanced up at him, silver eyes wicked as he took him in hand and brought his cock to his lips.

Elion groaned, mussing a hand through those pretty red curls as he enveloped him in the velvet heat of his mouth. The slick sounds of him sucking and pulling back were obscene, and had heat rushing down into his stomach, pooling at his groin. His cock twitched, thickening in Julian’s mouth, and the doctor choked around it, but seemed otherwise undeterred.

If he knew anything about Julian, he suspected he’d actually prefer to be choking more, if anything.

Elion rolled his hips up into his mouth, his thighs splayed wantonly. Julian didn’t let him get too close though, instead he pulled back, expression apologetic as Elion whined at being cut off.

“Do you still want me to—“

“Yes. Yes. Don’t ask me that now.” Elion hissed, “Lube?”

Julian scrabbled for a vial of something or another on the shelves behind them, and finally came up with an oil that looked like it ought to do the trick.

Elion bracketed Julian’s waist with a thigh in either side, canting his hips up.

Julian didn’t ask again, thank the Gods. Elion’s cock was aching, his whole body hot with the need for touch, for sensation. Julian stroked his flushed cock once with the oil, and moved down between his legs, a large digit circling his entrance before pushing carefully in. Elion loved his fingers, and maybe even that was an understatement. They were just the right size for this, and so damn nimble. If he was a more patient man, he could get off with just this too.

“Patience, love.” Julian warned, pinning down Elion’s hips, where he had begun to rock them into Julian’s fingers. Elion groaned, digging his nails into Julian’s shoulder, helpless to move as the doctor fucked him with those long, perfect fingers.

Julian, thankfully, seemed to sense his desperation. He was quick to introduce a a second, and stretch him fully, scissoring them open within him. Elion dug his toes into the plush fabric of the sofa.

“I’ve been patient, Ilya. Don’t make me wait any longer.” Elion hissed.

“Or what?” Julian replied, almost sweetly, his grin utterly sinful.

“Or you won’t walk for a week next time I have my way with you.”

Julian’s pupils dilated, already blown to just a sliver of silver, and he withdrew his fingers. “Mm. I might have to take you up on that offer.” He murmured, leaning over Elion to position himself.

Elion wrapped his legs around Julian’s thighs, kissing him eagerly, his breath coming in hard, hot puffs of air.

“Relax for me.” Julian purred, and Elion nodded, his answer a kiss pressed to Julian’s sweaty shoulder.

The initial pressure had his cock twitching in anticipation. His whole reality had spiraled down to one point of contact, one man. And Julian was holding him so damn gently, kissing his temple as he pressed into him. The stretch had Elion gasping, keening against him, but it felt shockingly close to pleasure already. And Julian was so careful, always so sweet. The hand that was marked with a murderers brand brushed the sweaty hair from Elion’s eyes as he kissed him, and oh, wasn’t that irony.

“You feel amazing, Ilya. Fuck,” he breathed, their sweaty foreheads pressed together. “Move, please. I want to feel more of you.”

Julian couldn’t help but obey, kissing his lips again before he propped himself up. Elion watched the movements of his muscles as he thrusted, his lithe body rippling with the effort, his abdomen tightening, the muscles in his shoulders bunching like a tensed animal of prey.

Elion groaned, hands scrabbling for purchase as they rocked together. It was fast, hard, perfect. The weight of Julian over him, the firmness of his body, pinning Elion beneath him, and the thickness of his cock, driving into him over and over again, it was everything he needed and then some.

Julian’s lovely face was flushed red, his body trembling as he finally reached the peak of his pleasure. His thrusts faltered, and Elion held him close, reaching a hand down to stroke himself along to follow Julian. He came shortly after, his head tossed back, eyes pinched shut as his orgasm rippled through him in waves.

And then Julian collapsed next to him, his body radiating heat. Elion pressed close anyways, kissing his brow, his cheek, the corner of his lips. “How was I?” Julian asked tiredly, peering up at him through half lidded eyes.

Elion smiled fondly, wrapping an arm around him as Julian laid his face against his shoulder.

“Perfect. You always are.”


End file.
